NeoQueen Kagome
by Piratelordesssamuke
Summary: It was only a few days ago that Hitomiko told Kagome her powers were being sealed up by someone or something ever since she was born. At first she taught It was Kikyou but then Kaede said it might have been the jewel itself can it be that it’s something e


It was only a few days ago that Hitomiko told Kagome her powers were being sealed up by someone or something ever since she was born. At first she taught It was Kikyou but then Kaede said it might have been the jewel itself can it be that it's something even more powerful than either?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inuyasha and the gang walking on the country side.

Kagome: This is not good it's not even a month till the High School Entrance exams.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome you still thinking about those stupid testes of your?

Kagome: Sigh

Shippo: Hey Kagome can't you just restart the year instead of worrying over and over? At least until we defeat Naraku?

Sango: No a girl must take her studies very serious.

Miroku: That's right Kagome is lucky that in her Era Girls get an education equally like men.

Inuyasha: huh if you ask me School is just a waste of time.

Kagome: Not for those of us who don't use brute force.

Inuyasha: hmm? Shut-up who asked you anyway the only thing you can focus on right now is finding a way to purify the jewel. In Narakus possession it will only bring more misfortune.

KagomeDeep breath Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huh?

Kagome: SIT!!!

Inuyasha: moans:

Shippo: What a fool.

Miroku and Sango Agree.

Kagome: What I also still keep thinking about is the fact that Kaede said that the Shikon no tama is the one who is actually sealing my powers. Not Kikyou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its night time they are in a cave sleeping. While Inuyasha is standing guard the fire crackling……………………. In the mist of night.

Suddenly we hear a voice.

Kagome…..

Kagome: huh a vice?

Hmmm…. maybe I'm just imagining things.

Daughter……..

Kagome: That voice…..

(She stands up and starts to follow the voice. Until it leads her into a lake.

Kagome: There's nothing here.

[A white glow emerges from the lake and we see a man with wings.

Kagome: dad????

With a wide eye

Tamaru: Daughter, my beautiful girl.

Kagome It can't be your dead …

Tamaru: Yes but not in spirit.

Follow me

[He steps into the lake

Kagome: but…..

Tamaru: Come there is something I must show you

Kagome: Astonished goes in with her dad.

Back to Inuyasha and group

Inuyasha: Wakes up: huh? And quickly realizes Kagome isn't there.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

The others wake up

Miroku: Inuyasha

Sango: What happened where Kagome?!

Shippo: Kagome?

Inuyasha: I don't know her scent is close though.

Miroku: Inuyasha wait

Sango: Kirara

Shippo: Sango!

Inuyasha: I don't like this other scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome in the lake

Kagome Dad?

Tamaru: Over here.

A white clear crystal in a shrine.

Kagome: What is that?

Tamaru: Your heart

Kagome: Gasps

Kagome: my….heart……

Tamaru[Flashback

Long ago there was an empire that expanded from the whole universe. Its Kingdom was on the moon. The moon kingdom was a symbol a of balance throuout the universe. Equality was achieved throughout human and yokai alike and together we lived in Harmony until one day the evil Caspius a man who desired the emporium silver crystal that gave life to the kingdom. They all fought against him but no one was an equal match in strength and soon each of them started to perish one by one. Then one day Caspius, he and his followers came into the castle and destroyed everything.

Tamaru: This shrine is the few and only things lift of the moon kingdom

Kagome: but what's that got to do with me?

Tamaru: The rulers of the Kingdom where your grandparents.

Kagome: huh?

Tamaru: A flashback.

When the evil Caspius entered the kingdom the kingdom my father fought with all his might but sadly perished. My mother quickly ran towards this shrine and opened a portal and then sended her newborn baby the last survivor and heir to the moon kingdom to the future hoping that one day he would regain his throne and send peace throughout the universe. Giving him every ounce of power that of both the king and queen.

[Come to

Tamaru: That baby was me.

Kagome: gasp but that can't be but grandpa-Chan

Tamaru[flashback your grandfather and his wife found me, a newborn baby on the floor in the middle of the rain. They decided to take me in as there son adopted me and raised me.

Kagome: Gasp but mom and Souta

Tamaru: I love them both very much.

Kagome: but I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyou who once protected the jewel of four souls how can that crystal be my true heart?

Tamaru: It may be true, however your heart is purer than anybody else you are my daughter the heir and the one true queen and that is something nobody can take away from you. You were born with a tremendous load of both spiritual and mystical powers as so I locked them both you powers and your brother Souta. I knew this from the day you were born so I locked them until I knew you were ready to unleash them and regain the throne. I wanted you to grow up as a normal child would. But… when you steeped into the feudal era the powers of you previous life awakened.

Kagome: but then why didn't know one tell me? How about grandpa why didn't he tell me you weren't his son? And how about the moon kingdom why didn't know about it.

It was erased from all contact with earth and pretty soon it just became a legend.

Tamaru: There is a prophecy.

Back to Inuyasha and gang.

Inuyasha: Damn her scent ends here.

Sango: in the lake?

Miroku: but that's impossible

Shippo: a person can't vanish into thin air.

Inuyasha: Kagome…….

Kagome: A prophecy?

Tamaru: Yes remember the song I sang when you were little?

Kagome: Thats the prophecy?

Tamaru:

T


End file.
